Easter Eggs
Main= Easter Eggs are secrets, hidden gems, or jokes hidden in both the game and game files of Five Nights at Candy's series. Most of the Easter Eggs are very noticeable while some are not. Some of them are references to famous persons/youtubers, but most of them are hinting information about ingame lore. |-|FNAC= Markiplier Easter Egg In Cam 11 (the Drawing Room), one might see a drawing of Markiplier with a Warfstache. If the player clicks on the Warfstache, the Maintenance Panel will be pushed down automatically and the tan computer in The Office will have a static screen. Seconds after, a picture of the Markiplier Animatronic will appear on the screen and an audio recording will emit a sound saying, "I am the king of Five Nights at Freddy's !". This is a recording of Markiplier completing Night 6 in one of his videos. Shadow Candy Well known for being a hallucination or ghost, Shadow Candy is one unique Easter Egg. To trigger him, the player will check Cam 01 and find what it seems to be a shadowy animatronic figure on the stage. If the player pulls down the Maintenance Panel, Shadow Candy will appear as a large, levitating disembodied head in front of the window. If observed for too long, he will crash the game. Origami Cat Origami Cat is present in the first game as an Easter Egg/hallucination. This easter egg is triggered randomly, the figure can be seen rarely on the Arcade Area, Backstage 1 and Parts & Service cameras. The figurine in the Arcade Area will be on top of the table on the left side of the screen. The figurine in Backstage 1 will be on top of the grey shelf on the right side of the screen. However, the figurine that is seen in Parts & Service will be sitting on top of the dismantled Penguin body. In the ending screen after beating 7/20 mode, Origami Cat can also be seen on the left side of the screen. Origami Cat returns in the "Thank You Too Scott" teaser, where it sits on top of the Penguin's head, as well as in the third game where it has much bigger role. 885.png|The origami cat in the Arcade Area. Origami cat backstage 1.png|The origami cat in Backstage 1. Origami cat parts & services.png|The origami cat in the Parts & Service room. Pink slip b.png|The origami cat in the screen after beating 7/20 mode. RAT in Extras To trigger this Easter Egg, the player must go to the "Characters," option in Extras. They will then must go to the last option where they will find an image of RAT. While this happens, the music will stop. Seconds later, RAT will go close to the viewer (camera), and twitch. A second later, RAT will go into his original pose. Candy's and Cindy's noses You can click on the poster of Candy and Cindy (specifically their noses) in The Office, and a honking sound will issue. Cindy's honk is a higher pitch than Candy's honk. YOU FELL ASLEEP Sometimes posters in Main Hall 2 will change their backgrounds to bloody red, and words You Fell Asleep and It is Your Fault on both posters will be visible in a dark graffiti-like font. |-|FNAC 2= 4th Star Minigame Upon completing Night 8 (7/20 Nightmare Mode), the player will earn a 4th star on the main menu, which notably flickers on occasion with the rest of the text but not the other three stars. Clicking this 4th star will trigger a bonus minigame. Beginning in an unclear part of the map, perhaps not even in the same building as the other minigames, the player controls a young girl in a black dress and bright green sleeves and pantlegs. A banner saying "Grand Reopening" is on the wall behind them. The only possible path to take is left into a large stage room with the stage on the left side, where a crowd of happy children watches RAT and CAT in non-withered condition on the stage while their parents stand off to the side and vintage music is heard in the background. Upon entering the room, the scene progresses in total automation and the player is unable to move. A young boy (which may be her brother) wearing a shirt of the same bright green as the girl and a woman ( may be their mother) in the crowd excitedly runs up to the edge of the stage, the music gradually slowing into an eerie warped version of itself and fading. RAT slowly bends down and reaches out towards the boy, every face in the crowd turning from happy to surprised or scared in a single frame. The minigame ends. After that we are taken to the black screen with words "To be concluded" and after few seconds, the big pixelated 3 shows up, hinting towards Five Nights at Candy's 3. Scribble Netty Easter Egg If the player clicks on ScribbleNetty's face drawing on Cam 014, the reconnecting error will appear on camera, and ScribbleNetty animatronic will appear on camera, laughing. After few seconds, she will disappear. Like the Markiplier easter egg in the first game, this is only available once per night. Popgoes the Weasel On Cam 011 there's a drawing of Popgoes the Weasel from the fangame Popgoes. Once the player clicks on the nose of Popgoes, the short version of "Pop! Goes the Weasel" song will be heard. Much like the Scribble Netty and Markiplier easter eggs this is only available once per night. Markiplier If the player types M-A-R-K on their keyboard on any night, a sound clip containing Markiplier making Spooky Noises can be heard from somewhere in the building. Like the others it's available once a night. Candy's Plush nose If you click on the Candy Plush's nose, a squeaky noise will issue from the plush. This is similar to the poster of Candy and Cindy in the first game, as well as most Freddy posters in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Vinnie During the Night 1 minigame, when the player enters the office for the first time, Vinnie will appear for a split second before vanishing again. |-|FNAC 3= Origami Cat on the table On the drawing table in the Bedroom Origami Cat is present. If the player clicks on it, it will move slightly, and if the player continuously clicks on it (by spamming the left mouse button), the Origami Cat will fall off the table. It is speculated that this may be a replacement for the honking easter egg from previous games. |-|Audio= FNAC FNAC 2 |-|Gallery= FNAC 885.png|Blue Figurine Cat in the Arcade Area Closeup Origami Cat Arcade Area.png|Zoom in while in the Arcade Area Origami cat backstage 1.png|Blue Cat Figurine in Backstage 1 Closeup Origami Cat Backstage 1.png|Zoom in while in Backstage 1 Origami cat parts & services.png|Blue Cat Figurine in Parts & Service Closeup Origami Cat Parts & Service.png|Zoom in while in Parts & Service Pink slip b.png|Blue Cat Figurine visible on Night 7 Pink Slip Closeup Origami Cat 7 20 End.png|Zoom in while on Night 7 Pink Slip Tv.gif|Static right before Markiplier appears Markiplier tv.gif|Markiplier on computer screen Www.GIFCreator.me jmuB3s.gif|Shadow Candy looking at you through the window Rat extra.gif|RAT's animation in Extras FNAC 2 Scribble Netty in Cam 14.png|ScribbleNetty on Cam 014 Cam 011.png|Cam 011 with the drawing of Popgoes being seen on the ground Reverse puppet minigame.png|Vinnie's sprite Bonus Minigame 502.png|The star 503.png|The star 504.png|The star Girl minigame.gif|The girl from the ending minigame Crying girl minigame.gif|The girl is worried about her little brother 415.png|The girl's brother Walking_kid_minigame.gif|The girl's brother running towards RAT Rat_minigame.gif|RAT while performing on stage Rat minigame glitch.gif|RAT while laughing at the crowd Rat minigame 2.gif|RAT sees the boy and... Rat minigame crouch.gif|...crouches. He continues to look at the boy. Rat minigame karate chop action.gif|RAT asking the boy to come over to him 500.png|The entrance hall from the ending minigame Ending bg animated semerone.gif|CAT performs on stage. Some children and adults watch his performance. 445.png|A "3", hinting towards the upcoming release of a third game in the series. FNAC 3 Candy-0.png|Lollipop in the FNaC 3 Trailer at 1:23 Cat_thing.gif|Origami Cat falling from the table. scribble.png|Scribble Netty Drawing zombiewarssmt.png|ZombieWarsSMT Drawing devian.png|SmashingRenders Drawing smike.png|Smike Plushie dawko.png|Dawko Ventriloquist Doll mark.png|Markiplier Doll TLT.png|The Living Tombstone Pony Plushie E-M-I-L.png|Emil's name in the blocks jack.png|Jackseptiseye eyes rachel, doug, and popgoes.png|Rachel, Doug and Popgoes Plushies RazzbearskiBrightened.png|RazzBearski Plushie Brightened Easter Eggs Easter Eggs Easter Eggs Easter Eggs Easter Eggs